Ridlon
Ridlon, from what some people heard, is the new lord from the upcoming Fire Emblem Switch game. Fire Emblem Switch Background Ridlon is a Manakete, a Dragon that can become a human. While his backstory is unknown due to his amnesia, Ridlon is the commander of the currently-unnamed royal army that is in war with another. Some of the enemy commanders throughout the game call him "Ridley" as a sort of mockery toward his stubborn attitude. While the Avatar (who currently has no default name as of now) is a thing in this game like in Awakening and Fates, the Avatar isn't as prominent as Ridlon in the story. While the Avatar can be in a relationship with the other characters, Ridlon is the only character who the Avatar cannot S Support, mainly because Ridlon prefers to be alone most of the time, as he seems to be very cold-hearted toward others throughout the game. How would his playstyle be in Smash? In Smash, Ridlon can kinda be like Corrin. However, unlike Corrin, Ridlon does not have a sword as his weapon of choice. Instead, Ridlon, like in the game, can use ANY weapon in the Fire Emblem series, ranging from swords, axes, lances, bows, even some spells. But like Corrin, some of Ridlon's moves involve him using his Dragon form's body parts, like the claws for jabs, the tail for side attack, and wings for aerials and multiple jumps. He also uses his Dragon powers for his Specials. Neutral Special: Fire Bite - Ridlon transforms his head into his dragon form and breathes out fire. After the fire comes out, he then chomps his jaw to bite his foes before changing his head back to its human form. Side Special: Spear Tail - Ridlon forms his tail out and quickly thrusts it forward to impale his foes. This has great range and deals better damage at the tip, but the attack itself is rather delayed upon execution. Up Special: Wingspan Boost - Ridlon forms his wings and flies upwards, slicing those who are by him in the air, as his wings are like blades. After up boosts up, he slowly descends down as his wings are still out until he lands, unless the play cancels the attack by tapping down, or doing an aerial attack. Down Special: Frenzy Slam - Ridlon jumps up, transforms into his Dragon form, and slams the ground. This attack not only is powerful, but it can also bury opponents if they couldn't avoid it, despite how slow the move is when on the ground. When in the air, this attack is much faster in the execution. Final Smash: Draconic Rage - Ridlon takes out his Dragonstone and uses its power to make him even stronger as he transforms into his Dragon form. This is similar to Yoshi's Super Dragon, and Charizard's Mega Charizard X, but Ridlon is slightly bigger than Giga Bowser in this form. Pressing B will let Ridlon spit out a exploding fireball, while holding B will make Ridlon breathe out fire. Pressing B in any direction will cause Ridlon to charge at enemies with a spin attack. This form only lasts for 15 seconds. WHOOPS A DOOPS Now that Fire Emblem: The Three Dildos or whatever it's called has been announced, this page has no reason to exist. FFYVGJFTUVFFTUHFDF Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Dragons Category:Not Too Big Category:Fake